onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Forest of Training: Sun
Info You are able to access this quest through the Extra Isle. This a special quest where, at the cost of 0 stamina, you can test your crew and obtain the special Ship Sun Pirates Ship. In this quest you won't obtain any reward from the enemies. Notes *1 Rainbow Gem is received upon first clear. *Sun Pirates Ship is granted as a reward upon first clear. *No character or manual drops. Tips on How to Beat Forest of Training: Sun The Forest of Training: Sun level is one of the most challenging levels in the game. You can't "buy" your way through it with gems -- as there are no continues. FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains Coming soon. Socket Recommendation Auto-heal sockets are good for forests, as there are few stalling opportunities. Enemy numbers and attack patterns 11: QCK Jinbe CD 2 12: Sun Pirates INT Fortnight Choo CD 1; Despairs Captain for 3 turns, 1,145 Damage; below 20% heals self full STR Fortnight Kurobi CD 2; 2,694 preemptive damage, randomizes and locks slots for 1 turn; below 20% does 5,990 damage STR Fortnight Arlong CD1, 3 turn attack interval, 4,092 damage; Enrages under 50% Notes: Should be relatively easy to clear for most strong crews. Slasher teams may have a problem due to the lack of strong, QCK slashers. I don't recommend delaying here. 13: Davy Back Fight STR Afro Luffy CD 1 - 1792 dmg (2,148 when boosted), can't be koed for 3 turns; Under 20% he attacks for 15k INT Foxy CD 2; Preemptively binds 2 units (Top Right and Bottom Right?) for 2 turns; under 50% binds 2 units for 2 turns; under 20% bind 2 for 2 turns (friend captain and middle right?). If allowed to attack under 20%, binds and despairs own captain for 5 turns EACH TURN. DEX Davy Back Fight Usopp CD 3; Below 20% boosts ATK for all units and shortens attack interval (basically enrages) Notes: Good stage to GP Usopp. I've had Foxy bind my Captain and my bottom right most of the time, so I believe those are the ones he always binds preemptively/under a specific health level. He did not do this under 20%). Take out Foxy and Usopp quickly and stall on Luffy. 14: DEX Chefs DEX Pirate Zeff CD3 5,980 damage; preemptively halves health; Under 50% enrages for 99 turns DEX Voyage Dream Sanji CD2; preemptive immunity 15: Thriller Bark INT Fortnight Dr Hogback CD2; preemptive 1 Turn 99 hit barrier; enrages second turn for 9 turns, hits for 3640 (in enraged) and has an CD1 in enraged 5 Zombies, one of each type, CD1-2, 3000 ATK before enrage, 5k or 6k after Notes: A little harder for a G3 team, since there are so many enemies. The zombies have ~100k health. 16: Free Spirit Fighters (and Hack) DEX Koala CD2 STR Hack CD1-2 QCK Raid Ivankov CD1; 4500 DMG; preemptively shuffles slots to TND, Bomb, BLOCK, or Empty; ~500,000 Health; below 20% heals self DEX CD 1-2 Namur, attacks for 6,600 Notes: A good stage to GP Usopp. If you have MAX special, it could be recharged in time. Koala may use the 'banishing' mechanism that Raid Kuma does. 17: 3D2Y Grand Line Strawhats STR Franky CD1-2; attacks for 9,900; when KO'd, he uses his special to do 4,800 damage to your crew and shuffle all slots to STR/BOMB before disappearing. INT Robin CD2 - preemptively clears buffs and puts up 99 turn immunity - hits for 6808 PSY Chopper CD1-3; turn 2 heals for 122,400 and puts up damage reducer (rainbow shield); under 20% heals for 122k; attacks for 4,334 QCK Brook CD1-2, attacks for ~4500 Notes: These attack values may not be accurate. it's hard to tell when being attacked by multiple enemies in one turn. '' '''18: 3D2Y East Blue Strawhats (Without their Captain)' STR Zoro CD1; at turn 2, almost doubles attack (first stike for 5900hp, second for around 9000) DEX Sanji CD1(-2); PSY Nami CD1(-2); DEX Usopp CD1, attacks for 4,040; Immunity and Locks Self as target pre-emptively 19: After the War QCK Luffy CD2; QCK Jinbei CD2; INT Rayleigh CD2; Preemptively shuffles slots to TND, BLOCK, and G, halves health. 20: Boss Stage INT Jinbei CD2, does 18,300 damage; Preemptively gives badly matching orbs, every turn puts up a 3 hit barrier - preemptively a 3 GOOD hit barrier, then a 3 GREAT hit barrier, then a 3 PERFECT hit barrier, and continuously rotates through the 3 barriers. Walkthroughs for Forest of Training: Sun G3 with F2P subs *Youtube video G3 team with Tesoro, Shiki, Doffy, GPU *Youtube video G3 team with LegendBoa, Zephyr, Doffy, GPU Double LL *Youtube: Double LL, INTvankov, Doffy, RaidBoa, GPU *Youtube: same team as above Double SW Ace *Youtube: Double SWAce, Hercules, LegendMarco, Zephyr, GPU *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Z0eZcva8Uw: DoubleSWAce, Hercules, LegendMArco, Zephyr, SW Usopp *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HjOAqLE2KAQ: just like above Double Sengoku *Reddit written guide for Goku/Goku + Alvida + GPU + Breed and either Perona or Doffy *Youtube video: DoubleGoku, Alvida, Breed, RaidDoffy, GPU **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNylkzvavt4: identical team to the above *Youtube: DoubleGoku, Preona, Breed, Alvida, GPU Fuji+Shiki *Short Reddit written guide for Whitebeard Ship, Fuji Friend (+200 CC) / Shiki Captain, Raid Doffy / Diamante, PSY Marco / GPU *Longer Reddit written guide for Fuji, Shiki, Doffy, Perona/Alvida, Marco, Usopp *Youtube Video: Shiki, Fuji, Gladius, Marco, GPU, RaidDoffy *Youtube Video: Fuji+Shiki, Eneru, RaidDoffy, GPU, Marco *Youtube Video: same team as above *Youtube Video: Fuji+Shiki, Diamante, RaidDoffy, GPU, Marco Double Marco *Video, DoubleMarco, Thatch, LegendBoa, Eneru, GPU *Video: same team as above Double Jimbe *Youtube Video: Double Jimbe, Sengoku, Marco, INTvankov, GPU *Youtube Video: Double Jimbe, INTvankov, SW Usopp, LegendMarco, Koala *Youtube Video: Double Jimbe, Sengoku, QCKLuffy, LegendMarco, GPU Double Fuji *Reddit written guide for Double Fuji, Doffy, Shiki, Usopp, Marco *Video: Double Fuji, Shiki, RaidDoffy, LegendMarco, GPU *Video: Double Fuji, Shiki, RaidDoffy, LegendMarco, SW Usopp *Video: Double Fuji, Shiki, RaidDoffy, GPU, ColoCoby Fuji+LegendDoffy *Video: Fuji+LegendDoffy, Shiki, Smoker, Diamante, LegendMarco Double RaidDoffy *written guide on reddit *Video: Double Legend Doffy, INTHawk, SW Zoro, Legend Marco, Inazuma Double Legend Blackbread *https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePieceTC/comments/5viifq/jinbei_forest_dexbeard_walkthrough/ 2x Dexbeard, Aokiji, Doffy, Legend Marco, GP *Video: 2x Dexbeard, Shiki, Mansherry, LegendMarco, GPU LegendBlackbeard+Corazon *Youtube: LegendBlackbeard+Corazon, GPU, Diamante, RaidSabo, Shiryu] Double Ray *Youtube video: Double Ray, Doffy, Sengoku, Alvida, Usopp Double LegendCroc * Youtube Video. DoubleCroc, RaidKuma, LegendDoffy, GPU, KimonoNami Law+NWLuffy *Video: Law, NWLuffy, LegendSabo, INTVankov, SW Franky, SW Usopp LegendSabo+NWLuffy *Video: LegendBoa, GPU, Alvida, Kin'emon Double TS Luffy *Video: Double TS Luffy, Alvida, Kin'emon, GPU, LegendSabo Fuji+Cavendish *Video: Fuji+Cavendish, Shiki, RaidDoffy, LegendMarco, GPU LegendBlackbeaard+Cavendish *Video: LegendBlackbeaard+Cavendish, Mahserry, SW Usopp, RaidSabo, Kin'emon *Video: LegendBlackbeaard+Cavendish, LegendMarco, Shiki, GPU, Smoker Eneru+Marco (Elizabello) *Youtube: Eneru, Marco, Elizabello, LegendBoa, GPU, Alvida Eneru+LionZoro (zombie) *Youtube: Eneru, LionZoro (I think), Fuji, SW Usopp, RaidSabo, RaidMihawk Eneru+INTSanji (zombie) *Youtube: Eneru, INTSanji, Whitebeard, INTHawk, SW Usopp, RaidSabo Corazon+SWAce *Youtube: Corazon, Pell, Zephyr, SW Franky, Hercules, GPU Corazon+Pell *Youtube: Corazon+Pell, YoungWB, GPU, Mihawk, RaidSabo FakeLuffy+Pell *Youtube: FakeLuffy, Pell, SW Usopp, Whitebeard, RaidSabo, INTHawk Corazon+Fuji *Video: Corazon+Fuji, RaidDoffy, Shiki, Smoker, RaidSabo Law+FNBrook (Rocket Man ship) *Video, Law+FNBrook, RaidHawk, RaidSabo, GPU, Duval Double Barto *Video: Double Barto, RaidAokiji, Smiker, Diamante, KiminoNami *Video: Double Barto, Mansherry, RaidAokiji, Diamante, Rakuyo Double Akainu *Video: Double Akainu, RaidKuma, LegendMarco, Barto, GPU Double 6+ Boa *Video Double Corazon *Video: Double Corazon, GPU, RaidHawk, Whitebeard, RaidSabo Category:Forests of Training